Hinata 2
by leptop siunyil
Summary: (MK) Hinata adalah seorang penulis drama malam aktif dan mangaka sebuah situs online berusia dua puluh lima tahun dengan gaji pertahun cukup stabil. Para remaja menyukainya dan para ibu rumah tangga mengidolakannya. Tapi ia tak menyukai hidupnya...


Catatan dari google: Secara sederhana

homoseksual dapat diartikan sebagai

suatu kecenderungan yang kuat akan

daya tarik erotis dan romantis seseorang terhadap sesama jenis. Homoseksual tidak merujuk husus pada laki-laki saja. Sebutannya gay untuk laki-laki dan lesbian untuk perempuan.

HINATA

Hinata menghisap sisa rokok ditangannya sambil menikmati aroma kopi arabika kesukaannya. Hinata tidak minum kopi karena ia tak suka rasanya tapi ia suka aromanya. bukan hanya itu, Hinata juga suka aroma bungkus rokok, aroma pom bensin bahkan aroma lem pipa pvc yang ada didapurnya.

Intinya Hinata aneh... Semua orang seperti Hinata memang biasanya aneh. Lagipula penulis biasanya tak datang kerumah produksi. Tapi Hinata bekerja diperusahaan yang mengharuskannya tetap datang, semua orang disekelilingnya normal kecuali dirinya. Karena itu ia harus selalu memiliki dua kepribadian sesuai keadaan. Itu terdengar bodoh jika difikirkan.

Hinata mulai mengetik kata demi kata dengan setengah kesadarannya diwaktu hampir menjelang fajar.

Beberapa orang memiliki setumpuk inspirasi tapi Hinata harus menunggu tengah malam, dengan hawa panas dan sering kali menulis diantara kotoran sisa ia makan siang harinya. Ia mendapatkannya saat ia berada dikeadaan paling menyedihkan. Meski tubuhnya sudah lusuh dan bau ia akan menahannya untuk tidak kekamar mandi karena saat bagian tubuhnya terkena air meski hanya sedikit semua yang ada dikepalanya akan seketika hilang. Jika itu terjadi Hinata harus menunggu hingga berhari-hari dan ratusan panggilan tak terjawab akan segera meledakan ponselnya. Jika itu mungkin.

Hinata menghentikan jemarinya mengingat kejadian tadi siang ditempat kerjanya. Saat ia menolak seorang gadis berusia sembilan belas tahun yang ditunjuk sebagai asisten penulisnya yang baru karena seorang rekannya mulai menulis dramanya sendiri dibagian drama remaja yang akan tayang bulan depan. Dia akhirnya bekerja untuk Tenten seorang penulis drama pagi.

Gadis itu terlihat sangat aktif. Hinata rasa gadis itu akan membuat Tenten kesulitan.

Hinata dulu pun memiliki mata yang berbinar seperti itu, dan dia banyak mengacau saat bekerja untuk Tsunade.

"Aku penasaran..." Gumam Hinata dengan senyum kecil yang hampir tak terlihat.

Sasuke: Kau Hyuuga Hinata?

Hinata menggigit coklat sambil membuka pesan line nya. Bukan hanya air, Kata Sasuke juga berhasil membuat semua minat menulisnya hilang.

Hinata: Ya...

Sasuke: Aku mengenalmu...

Hinata: Benarkah? Apa kita berteman saat TK?

Coklatnya habis, Sudah lewat dari tiga puluh menit tapi orang dengan akun Sasuke itu tidak membalas pesannya. Sambil melenguh sedikit kecewa Hinata mematikan komputernya memutuskan untuk tidur saja.

Setelah tiga jam tidur Hinata kembali bangun dan berangkat ketempat kerjanya.

Orang-orang akan segera bergosip jika melihatnya datang sangat pagi.

"Menurutku ini Buruk!" Hinata melongok keruang rapat yang diisi Tenten dan rekan-rekannya.

Mereka membaca naskah sepagi ini?

"Kita tidak bisa menggunakan dialog terlalu panjang dan kata puitis yang terlalu menonjol akan mengaburkan makna tersiratnya!"

Makna tersirat? Hinata sedikit tertawa mendengar kritik dari Sakura. Pembicaraan yang lucu.

"Kau kira aku penulis amatir? Kau tahu sudah berapa tahun aku menjadi penulis drama?"

"Apa itu penting?"

"Tentu saja itu penting... Kau berusaha menggurui aku. Aku sudah menulis sejak payudaramu belum tumbuh!" Kali ini Hinata tertawa keras membuat orang-orang mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"A-apa? Maaf aku..." Hinata menghentikan ucapannya berusaha untuk tak beralasan.

Sakura mendelik pada Hinata dengan raut gugup sebelum keluar. Sepertinya Hinata membuat gadis itu malu dengan suara tawanya.

"Hah... Karena itulah penulis harusnya tidak datang kepembacaan naskah!" Hinata membungkuk saat Sutradaranya keluar sambil mengumpat mengatakan pembacaan naskah akan ditunda satu jam.

"Bertengkar begitu apa tidak kekanakan?" Tanya Hinata basa-basi sambil berjalan mendekati Tenten.

"Dia itu menjengkelkan!"

"Bahkan orang tampan akan terlihat buruk rupa jika berusaha menasihatimu kan?"

"Hei... Kau memihak padanya?"

"Tidak... Bersabarlah dia hanya anak-anak... Dia akan mengerti saat mulai menulis dramanya sendiri."

"Karena itulah aku benci proses menjadi dewasa."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Lupakan..." Hinata membungkuk pada beberapa orang yang tersisa diruang rapat sebelum keluar mengikuti Tenten.

Sudah lama sekali ia tak mendengar orang-orang berdebat tentang drama yang baik atau tidak baik. Itu membuat pandangannya sedikit segar.

"Hinata kau mau ikut sarapan?"

"Ah... Pergilah..."

"Kenapa tidak makan?"

"Aku belum cukup tidur kalau makan aku akan mengantuk saat pembacaan naskah. Lagipula aku tidak sarapan pagi."

"Wahhh... Diet? Aku tak percaya kamu memiliki sisi wanita juga." Tenten melambaikan tangannya sebelum pergi kekantin dilantai bawah.

drtt... drtt...

Hinata merogoh saku jeansnya membaca pesan yang masuk ke kontak linenya.

Sasuke: Kita sekelas saat sekolah menengah...

Hinata tersenyum sambil memikirkan balasan yang bagus untuk teman lamanya.

Hinata: Aku ingat...

Sasuke: Aku tidak percaya...

Hinata: Aku ingat kamu anak cupu yang suka menggangguku...

Sasuke: Siapa yang kau sebut cupu? Aku hanya polos... Para senpai wanita menyebutku anak laki-laki yang manis.

Hinata tertawa menahan suaranya membaca pernyataan narsis Uchiha Sasuke. Ia masukan kembali ponsel kesaku celananya saat berpapasan dengan asisten Tenten didepan pintu toilet wanita.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Hinata bertanya tenang berusaha menunjukan wibawanya didepan gadis bernama Sakura itu.

"Aku sedikit gugup..." Jawabnya sambil menunduk. Hinata sedikit canggung berfikir jika Sakura menganggapnya menakutkan atau mungkin aneh.

"Sakura-chan... Apa aku terlihat tidak ramah?"

"Y-ya?" Sakura mendongak dan segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baguslah... Kau terlihat sinis dan menghindariku. Itu membuatku hawatir."

"Maaf... Tenten-san sangat tegas, itu membuatku segan..." Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum mengerti maksud Sakura. Beberapa rekannya memang sangat tegas dan terkesan tidak ramah. Seperti hal nya Hinata, beberapa rekannya juga kehilangan sebagian besar waktu tidurnya dan itu mempengaruhi emosi mereka.

"Kamu harus lebih bersabar jika bekerja disini.." Ucap Hinata sambil berjalan keruangannya diikuti Sakura yang sebenarnya memang penasaran pada Hinata.

"Tapi aku masih yakin beberapa drama harus dirubah agar lebih mendidik."

"Mendidik?" Hinata berbeo.

"Um... Drama jaman sekarang sangat tidak mendidik dan hanya mementingkan rating."

"Menurutmu begitu? Lalu yang seperti apa yang mendidik?" Hinata menatap Sakura yang beberapa senti lebih pendek darinya dengan wajah menyelidik. Sakura terlihat gugup saat membalas tatapan Hinata dan segera kembali menunduk dengan wajah merona.

"Apa yang mendidik harus tentang fiksi ilmiah atau tentang mata-mata super dengan kacamata laser?"

"Ya? Aku hanya berfikir harusnya kita tidak hanya memikirkan keuntungan." Hinata mengangguk menerima pendapat Sakura.

"Apa aku salah menilai keadaannya?" Hinata menatap kabur dinding didekatnya. Ia berfikir dan menimbang kalimat yang mungkin bisa ia ucapkan dengan tepat.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyangkalnya. Drama memang lebih condong ketujuan komersil, karena ini adalah propesi bukan sekedar kesenangan. Kufikir jika ini hanya tentang cara pandangmu, harusnya kamu menulis novel atau karya tulis lain yang memenuhi kriteriamu. Ah, apa kamu tahu siapa tujuan kami?"

"Aku mendengarkan..."

"Aku menulis drama yang tayang sekitar jam sembilan malam. Hampir tujuh puluh persen ditujukan untuk wanita tiga puluh sampai empat puluh lima tahun yang tinggal dirumah. Kebanyakan drama yang ditulis aku dan Tenten ditujukan untuk wanita yang menggendong bayinya atau memasak sambil menonton tv."

"..."

"Drama kadang mengangkat cerita tentang orang kaya yang menikahi gadis miskin tapi drama itu kubuat tidak ditujukan untuk orang-orang itu yang mendedikasikan lebih banyak waktunya untuk pergi bekerja diluar dan kembali kerumah tengah malam setelah mentraktir minum para pegawainya." Sakura mengangguk mulai mendapatkan maksud penjelasan Hinata.

"Kadang kamu muak pulang kerumah kan? Melihat ibu dan kakak perempuanmu menangis sambil menonton adegan romantis di depan tv. Tapi sebagai penulis drama kamu harus mengerti ibumu bukan orang yang memiliki banyak waktu luang dan dia tidak bisa keluar rumah kapanpun dia mau hanya untuk menonton pilm fiksi ilmiah yang tayang dibioskop, prioritas mereka adalah keluarga dan mereka suka tema yang berhubungan dengan kehidupan keluarga. Kadang mereka marah saat melihat anaknya hanya menonton pilm yang sulit mereka pahami maknanya."

"..."

"Saat kamu membuat drama kamu harus tahu sebagian besar penonton setiamu adalah ibu rumah tangga yang naif dan berfikir sederhana. Mereka tidak mengerti hal rumit... Mereka tidak peduli tentang itu. Mereka lebih suka menonton seorang gadis jujur yang ditindas ibu tirinya lalu mendapat kebahagiaan. Mereka bisa menangkap maksudnya. Jujur adalah sikap yang paling baik dan orang jahat akan membuat kerugian untuk dirinya sendiri. Berbohong adalah hal buruk dan memberi bantuan adalah hal yang baik."

"..."

"Kenapa kamu diam?"

"Jadi kamu fikir drama yang kita buat bagus?"

"Aku tidak yakin..." Sakura menggeleng bingung mendengar jawaban Hinata.

"Aku tidak mengerti..."

"Cara pandang kita selalu berubah. Dan drama salah satu bentuk perubahan yang nyata. Kalau kamu melihat drama yang tayang mulai tahun sembilan puluhan dan membandingkannya semuanya berubah tapi itu bertahap. Seperti Tenten."

"Tenten-san?"

"Ya... Tenten seniorku dan dia sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun menjadi penulis drama. Dia membantuku menyelesaikan novel pertamaku. Menurutku tulisannya bagus tapi saat menulis drama dia harus menahan beberapa pandangannya tentang sesuatu agar bisa melangkah perlahan. Kamu tidak bisa buru-buru saat berhadapan dengan penonton karena mereka akan menganggapnya tidak menarik dan nilai komersilnya akan menurun." Hinata melirik jam tangannya dan seketika menepuk keningnya sendiri.

"Oh? Aku terlalu banyak bicara. Hari ini ada pembacaan naskah... Mari berbincang hal lain jika ada waktu."

"Y-ya..." Sakura menatap punggung Hinata yang menjauh dari pandangannya. Selalu ada nilai baik dan buruk. Itu yang ingin Hinata sampaikan.

Sakura menekan dadanya yang terasa berdebar kuat hingga sedikit sakit.

Sakura sangat penasaran tentang Hinata Mangaka yang ia idolakan, hingga ia mengikutinya menulis drama.

"Anak kecil apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tidak bekerja?"

"Tenten-san?" Sakura membungkuk. Ia merasa mulai menghormati Tenten sejak Hinata mengatakan tentang seniornya itu beberapa menit lalu.

...

...

...

Hinata menyalakan komputernya, membuka beberapa pesan yang tadi masuk namun belum sempat ia baca dikontak line nya.

Sasuke: Hei kau hilang...

Hinata: Apa kamu model?

Hinata menutup jendela linenya dan berusaha mengedit tulisannya. Ia berfikir takan menulis episode baru hingga tiga hari kedepan. Suasana hatinya sedang tak begitu baik untuk menulis.

Setelah sepuluh menit suara pesan masukpun berbunyi.

Sasuke: Dari mana kamu tahu? Tadi masih menganggapku cupu...

Hinata: Beberapa temanku ingin kamu menjadi pemain drama mereka.

Sasuke: Kamu penulis atau sutrada?

Hinata: Bukan... Aku hanya penggemar beratmu..

Goda Hinata diikuti stiker blushing yang lucu.

Hinata melirik tanda pesan baru dari akun lain. Ternyata ada kontak baru yang masuk.

Sakura: Bisakah kita mengobrol?

Hinata tersenyum dan membalasnya dengan stiker oke.

Sakura: Aku menikmati obrolan kita tadi siang...

Hinata: Sungguh? Aku tersanjung...

Sakura: Bisakah aku datang kerumahmu?

Hinata memasukan puntung rokonya kedalam genangan air agar asapnya tak mengganggu. Ia menutup jendela obrolannya bersama Sakura dan kembali ke obrolannya bersama Sasuke sambil menyalakan roko ke sepuluh yang ia hisap dalam enam belas jam. Jika dalam keadaan depresi ia akan menghabiskan hampir dua bungkus dalam waktu itu.

Sasuke: Aku menangis membacanya.

Hinata: Hah?

Sasuke: Aku merindukanmu...

Hinata menggeleng pelan dan menutup kembali jendela obrolannya bersama Sasuke. Dia playboy yang buruk.

Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya kekursi dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Hinata tak pernah kedatangan tamu sebelumnya. Jika ia merasa butuh bantuan kadang ia yang berinisiatip pergi keapartemen rekannya. Hinata bukan wanita yang ramah. Biasanya ia tak menyukai karakter ini dan karakter itu jadi ia menghindari hubungan pertemanan yang terlalu dekat. Tapi saat ia ingat gadis kecil itu dan segala rasa ingin tahunnya Hinata mulai tersenyum kembali. Ia suka karakter Sakura.

Hinata menegakan tubuhnya dan membuka jendela obrolannya bersama Sakura.

Hinata: Kenapa? Apa butuh bantuan?

Sakura: Um... Aku mulai menulis cerita pendek, aku ingin meminta saranmu.

Hinata: Datanglah... Tapi aku tidak yakin bisa membantu. Aku kesulitan membuat cerita pendek.

Sakura: Tidak masalah... Tolong kirim alamatmu.

Hinata mengetik alamat dan nomor apartemennya dan tersenyum membaca ucapan selamat tidur dari Sakura, dia gadis yang manis. Hinata melirik jam yang baru menunjukan pukul setengah sebelas malam. Satu atau dua tahun lagi Sakura akan kesulitan tidur diwaktu seperti ini. Jika ia tetap menulis.

...

...

...

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan melirik jam disampingnya yang menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi. Ia menekan acak tombol keyboardnya memastikan komputernya masih menyala karena sepertinya ia lupa menyimpan hasil editannya. Tapi perhatiannya kembali teralih kepesan masuknya.

Sasuke: Aku sedang di Tokyo... Mau makan siang denganku?

Hinata melirik poto propilnya. Ia yakin potonya tak terlihat liar atau terlihat naif. Hinata beralih menatap kalender disamping monitornya. Ini juga hari libur Hinata.

Hinata: Ada kedai penjual rumput laut goreng didekat Rikugien Garden. Apa tidak masalah?

Hinata menyambar handuk dan memaksakan hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya, mandi pagi dihari libur.

Ia sudah mendapat balasan saat keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh menggigil.

Sasuke: Kamu masih suka makanan itu? Baiklah...

Hinata merasa ia kembali kesaat masa sekolah menengahnya dulu. Sangat kekanakan tapi ia juga merindukannya. Pengganggu kecil yang dulu suka mengenakan seragam kebesaran yang aneh dan sepatu yang robek seperti buaya kelaparan. Sulit dipercaya dia menjadi sangat tampan dan dia seorang model pria paling dicari di Jepang. Tentu saja Hinata hanya pura-pura saat menanyakan siapa Sasuke. Itu aturan dasar seorang wanita kan?

Hinata: Jam sepuluh pagi ini.

...

...

...

"Kau benar-benar masih memakannya..." Hinata berbalik merasa ucapan itu ditujukan padanya. Ia berhenti mengunyah dan tertawa melihat wajah yang tak asing dipandangannya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Kenapa sekaget itu?" Sasuke ikut tertawa sambil mengernyit heran.

"Aku hanya... Kulitmu terlihat lebih gelap... Majalah pasti terlalu banyak mengedit potomu." Kritik Hinata prontal yang segera dibalas delikan tak terima dari sahabat lamanya.

"Hei! Kulit gelap sedang trend! Kau tahu para wanita diamerika suka pria dengan kulit gelap... Eksotis." Hinata mengangguk lalu kembali tertawa bingung, "Aku tidak tahu... Kukira orang Asia lebih suka kulit putih?"

"Jaman sudah berubah Hinata..." Sasuke menyerahkan es krim coklat pada Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum teringat kenangan lama. Sejak kecil Hinata tinggal di Osaka tapi kadang mereka sengaja pergi ke Tokyo bersama teman sekelas hanya untuk makan rumput laut. Hinata yakin kedai di dekat Rikugien Garden di Tokyo satu-satunya tempat yang menjual rumput laut paling enak.

"Apa kamu suka tinggal disini?" Hinata tidak menjawab, ia tak mengerti kenapa Sasuke menanyakan hal itu. Mereka benar-benar baru bertemu beberapa menit lalu setelah hampir tujuh tahun. Sasukepun melanjutkan ucapannya," Aku beberapa kali datang kerumahmu tapi mereka bilang sudah sejak lama kamu tidak kembali kerumah..."

Hinata mengangguk ia berusaha beralasan, tapi tidak bisa," Aku... Hanya tidak punya alasan untuk kembali." Hinata memakan lebih cepat es krimnya merasa tak nyaman dengan pembicaraan Sasuke tapi ia berhenti,"Kamu mencariku?"

"Hanya sesekali... Lagipula saat aku bertemu teman sekolah mereka selalu menanyakan tentang kamu."

"Begitu..."

Keduanya berjalan-jalan disekitar taman beberapa lama. Meski Hinata tinggal tak terlalu jauh dari tempat itu tapi baru kali ini ia benar-benar memiliki waktu. Setelahnya mereka ke stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Karena memang masih waktu kerja tak banyak orang yang datang membuat keduanya lebih leluasa.

"Hinata... Aku penasaran..." Sasuke memulai lagi nostalgianya sambil tertawa, "Apa kamu masih sebodoh dulu?"

"Apa?!" Hinata mendelik.

"Haha... Aku serius! dulu kamu pernah menggenggam banyak uang..." Jelas Sasuke sambil memperagakan mengepalkan tangannya, "tapi setelah berjalan beberapa meter dan melihat tong sampah kamu membuangnya karena berfikir itu kertas."

"Hei berhentilah mengenang masa lalu!"

"Dan apa kamu masih menyimpan model sepatu diponselmu?"

"Sekarang apa lagi?"

"Dulu kamu suka menyimpan poto model sepatu dikomputermu. Kamu bilang kaki modelnya sangat indah..." Hinata menahan rumput laut digigitannya. Ia ingat kejadian itu.

"Hinata!"

"Itu mengerikan..." Gumam Hinata tanpa sadar. Matanya membulat sambil menatap Sasuke, "Itu aneh sekali kan?" Lanjutnya setengah histeris tak menyangka jika ia memiliki kebiasaan aneh seperti itu saat remaja.

"Haha... Benar... Itu maksudku... Kamu sangat terobsesi pada kaki wanita aku sampai berfikir mungkin kamu menyukai wanita. Aku hampir tidak berani menyatakan cintaku tapi ternyata kamu mau jadi pacarku..." Hinata ikut tertawa canggung. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke akan mengungkit soal hubungan mereka dulu.

Entah karena kehabisan topik pembicaraan atau ada ucapan yang mengganggu suasana, keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Mereka bahkan tak berani saling menatap dan hanya menundukan kepala hingga Sasuke memberanikan diri menyentuh tangan Hinata menyatukan kedua telapak tangan mereka.

Suasana yang tak begitu ramai membuat Hinata bisa mendengar ucapan Sasuke dengan sangat jelas bahkan hingga kemaknanya, "Aku merasa..."

Tapi Hinata segera memisahkan tangannya dari tangan Sasuke. Ia berusaha sopan tapi penolakan selalu terasa kasar, selembut apapun seseorang melakukannya.

"Jangan menyatakan cinta." Tolak Hinata langsung ke intinya membuat Sasuke menelan ludah gugup seketika.

"A-pa? Apa kamu selalu merusak sisi emosional orang lain?" Hinata menggembungkan pipinya mengabaikan rajukan Sasuke.

...

...

...

Sakura menatap Hinata gugup yang terus menatap layar monitor karena keterbatasannya saat melihat tanpa kacamata.

"Menurutku kamu mulai terbiasa dengan Tenten." Pendapat Hinata merasa gaya tulisan Sakura mengingatkannya pada gaya bicara Tenten.

"Ya?"

"Tapi ini bukan tulisan untuk drama, saranku saat kamu menulis sesuatu untuk bacaan... Kamu harus mengurangi percakapan yang tidak terlalu penting. Orang yang membacanya akan bosan dan itu akan membuatmu kesulitan membuat bagian deskripsi..."

"Baiklah..." Sakura mengangguk. Ia menatap wajah serius Hinata dan mulai terpikir topik yang lain.

"Hinata..."

"Hm?"

"Apa pendapatmu tentang homoseksual?" Hinata terdiam menahan jarinya sebentar. Namun kemudian ia berusaha untuk tak terlalu serius menanggapinya.

"Tidak ada..." Respon Hinata acuh.

"Hei tapi banyak manga buatanmu yang mengangkat tema itu!" Sakura meninggikan suaranya tak percaya jawaban Hinata. Hinatapun tertawa. Ia menegakan tubuhnya mulai mengingat sesuatu.

"Saat aku sekolah menengah aku punya pacar yang tampan tapi kedua teman laki-lakiku memperebutkannya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa, saat itu aku menganggap mereka sangat manis. Jadi Aku menulisnya hanya untuk bersenang-senang... Aku tidak bermaksud menilai kalangan tertentu."

"Tapi tetap saja! Kamu pernah dengar kan? Para ilmuan menemukan kelainan pada gen seorang yang memiliki kelainan seksual dan itu terjadi sejak dalam kandungan."

"Serius?"

"Iya! Apa kamu percaya kalau homoseksual adalah takdir?"

"Tidak.. Aku percaya itu hanya pilihan hidup."

"Tapi Ilmuan yang bicara. Kamu tetap tidak percaya?"

"Haha... Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku bukan ilmuan..."

"Hinata! Aku serius!"

"Aku juga serius! Aku percaya orientasi seksual hanya soal pilihan hidup dan saat aku mempercayai sesuatu aku tak ingin berusaha membuktikan atau mengujinya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena saat kamu menguji sesuatu. Kamu akan merasa ragu. Aku tidak suka pada orang yang memiliki terlalu banyak pertimbangan. Mereka biasanya menghambat."

Sakura menatap mata Hinata, semakin ia dengarkan Hinata terdengar semakin...

"Kamu bukan seorang homoseksual jadi kamu takan mengerti." Hinata balas menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Ah tidak juga."

"Y-ya?" Sakura terbelalak,"J-jadi kamu juga seorang..." Hinata mengedik berusaha membawa Sakura kembali ketopik awal mereka tentang cerita pendek.

Hinata membaca halaman baru dan mulai memberi komentar singkat namun pandangannya semakin buram dan kepalanya semakin sakit. Ia berusaha lebih dekat dengan bacaannya mengabaikan dadanya yang menekan punggung kanan Sakura.

Hinata terdiam menyadari Sakura mulai salah tingkah didekatnya. Wajah Sakura yang merona dan suara degup jantung gadis itu terdengar hingga ketelinganya. Sangat menggemaskan.

Hinata tersadar, sepertinya mereka terlalu rapat dan membuat Sakura tak nyaman jadi ia sedikit menegakan tubuhnya hendak mengambil kacamata tapi Sakura menarik tengkuk Hinata dan segera menempelkan bibirnya kebibir Hinata.

Cukup lama...

Hinata berusaha menghindari hubungan yang terlalu dekat. Tapi entah kenapa Hinata mendapat dorongan sangat kuat untuk membalas perlakuan Sakura. Ia mulai memejamkan mata dan melumat bibir kecil Sakura membiarkan tubuh mereka bergesekan perlahan hingga mengalirkan desiran-desiran tak tertahan dibawah perutnya.

Sudah sangat lama Hinata menghindarinya, sejak Hinata ditinggalkan keluarganya. Semuanya hilang begitu saja dan Hinata yakin orientasi seksualnya adalah sebuah kesalahan yang menyebabkan semua kekacauan dalam hidupnya.

Hinata bukan seorang homoseksual. Hinata menyukai pria. Ia suka saat bersentuhan dengan Sasuke tempo hari. Ia tak merasa terbebani mengenai hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Tapi ia bahkan tak bisa melepaskan pagutannya pada Sakura.

Ia suka sensasi saat jemarinya membukan kancing kemeja Sakura satu per satu dan meremas gundukan payudaranya. Ia suka bibir Sakura dengan rasa chery yang khas gadis seusianya.

Dia suka aroma parfum Sakura yang kekanakan dan ia suka desahan Sakura saat ia menyentuh bagian lain tubuh gadis itu.

Hinata yakin itu bentuk dari kegilaan lamanya yang benar-benar gila. Hinata mendorong tubuh Sakura agar bersandar kedinding dan mulai melucuti pakaian Sakura selembut mungkin. Ia berulang kali menghisap bibir Sakura saat melihat Sakura memejamkan matanya menunggu.

...

...

...

Hinata melirik Sakura yang masih tidur diranjang kecilnya sambil menghisap rokok. Ia tak yakin tindakannya salah atau sangat salah. Bahkan jika Sakura seorang homoseksual ia yakin harusnya tak terlibat dalam kehidupan Sakura. Sakura sungguh hanya anak-anak.

Hinata melanjutkan tulisannya dengan beberapa ide baru yang muncul dikepalanya.

Para musisi rock dahulu selalu mengatakan obat bius akan mengoptimalkan kapasitas otakmu saat berkarya. Hinata ragu jika obat bius dan seks berhubungan tapi...

Sasuke: Maukah kamu ikut denganku ke Osaka?

Sebuah lamaran? Hinata ingat saat Sasuke mengatakan jika ia adalah cinta pertamanya. Tentu saja Hinata tak percaya sampai ia menunjukan poto lama mereka berdua yang masih ia simpan didompetnya. Bahkan warnanya sudah luntur entah nyata atau bagian dari rayuan Sasuke saja.

Hinata butuh waktu untuk berfikir.

Meski sejauh ini tak ada seks diantara Hinata dan Sasuke, Hinata bahagia berada didekat Sasuke. Tak ada beban dan tak ada tuntutan. Ia normal dengan segala yang ia lakukan dan ada kemungkinan ia kembali pada keluarganya.

Hinata lelah sendirian dan terlantar. Ia malu mengompres kepalanya sendiri saat demam dan ia rindu kedua kakaknya.

Tapi bagaimana dengan kenyataan ia barusaja melibatkan dirinya dalam hidup seorang gadis berusia sembilan belas tahun yang sangat mengaguminya. Bagaimana ia mengatasi seorang gadis yang akan ia tinggalkan saat ia baru selesai menyentuh segalanya?

Ia ingat Sasuke dan rumput laut goreng kesukaannya. Itu naif dan kecil. Tapi kadang yang kecil lah yang bertahan lama.

Ia semakin condong pada Sasuke dengan segala pertimbangan logisnya namun ia mulai berfikir hal lain. Hinata merasa ia terlalu menggerakan nalurinya pada Sasuke, Bagaimana ia tahu jika dirinya hanya mencari jalan untuk lari dari kenyataan?

Bagaimana jika Hinata memang seorang penyuka sesama jenis dan ia hanya berusaha menyangkalnya?

#selesai?


End file.
